2013-08-22 - For Justice Part 3
Maddie is still in the bathroom, having desperately needed it. In the meantime, Michael Whitecloud looks at James sadly. "The beginning...people were disappearing, and some would come back with no real memory of it, and others...were just gone. I started to grow suspicious, so I began to investigate." James was just too big, so he had to take a seat. The trailer creaked when he sat down, looking up at Michael. He was still floored, but he listened, silent, intent. "Well, things got worse when this strange guy showed up at the reservation. He looked like he had been running. He said he was a scientist for some corporation. Anyway, with the information he provided I began to put together the evidence I needed." Whitecloud's expression falls into deep depression again. "We were being used as test subjects, and we weren't the only ones. An entire army was being made for who knows who or what goals." Whitecloud moves to stand up, walking toward an old record player he had kept. He opens it up, digging around to find a key tapped to a white card as he holds it out toward James. This is about when Maddie comes back out and breathes a soft, "Thank you very much Mr. Whitecloud." Though her expression turns compassionate. "Not good news I see," sounding pained. Experimented on? This sounded familiar. "Like what we found out that was happening to my mom?" That John rescued them all from? "What's this?" he asked, quiet, curious... and perhaps a little scared, as he reached out to accept the key. He was so close, now. So close to uncovering everything. "Who was that scientist?" Meanwhile... The X-Men had gotten an anonymous tip. It is a little strange, it isn't like anonymous tips comes in all the time. The tip? That James Proudstar was working with the Inner Circle, and went to see the sole survivor of the reservation massacre to murder him. His name? Michael Whitecloud, a renowned reporter believed to be dead. The address of a trailer park was provided in Arizona. The Blackbird jet takes the two X-Men responding to the port quietly to the location. However, when they arrive? Present Time... There is a muffled sound, like a powerful engine for a moment, before Michael Whitecloud says, "All my research information, every last scrap of it I saved and hid hoping...please James. So much blood shed," as the man appears far older than his time. "The scientist is dead, but it's the company that matters, they...," and then there is the sound of an something exploding (not like bomb exploding, but something erupted disgustingly and loudly)... ...Followed by a feminine scream of horror! Inside Whitecloud's trailer it is surreal, as if Micheal's head was just strangely getting larger as he gurgles instead of speaks. It then explodes outward, splattering blood and gore on everyone and everything inside the trailer. When Maddie's face and front of her clothes gets completely splattered with blood and brain bits drooping off of her...well, that is when she starts screaming and generally freaking out. It had taken all of Proudstar's concentration not to try to get Michael to talk faster. To spill it all. He took the key and listened, sadness in his eyes. The next thing he knew he was sitting on Michael's couch with a key in his hand, his face spattered red with blood and bone. The ceiling and walls just got a fresh, new coat of blood, as did James, his white muscle shirt, and his neck, broad shoulders and rather large arms. As the blood ran down his face, his nose, dripping down his broad chin, he didn't blink the blood dripping from his lashes into his eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. This can't be happening. Now he really was all that was left. He heard somebody screaming, but he couldn't focus on it. All he was focusing on was the still-standing corpse of his friend, his cousin, blood spouting from neck arteries, before the body began it's death-twitches, toppling onto James and convulsing, blood still pumping from the not-yet-dead heart up and out of the opened neck. Hank was flying the black bird. Why was Hank flying the black bird? He had gotten to the X-jet before Scott. He acknowledged his fearless leader was the superior Spid... pilot. (Sorry No Doc Ock Here.) But he figured this would allow Scott the freedom to brief him. Cyclops has indeed filled Hank in on the details while they were en-route. What few there were, which gives him the impetus to add the caveat that he's pretty sure that whatever this is, it's not entirely on the up-and-up. He hasn't talked -that- much with James, but he didn't get the impression that the guy was a homicidal maniac waiting to happen. When Hank finally touches the Blackbird down, Cyclops hits the ramp running, moving swiftly towards that house, getting just close enough to hear that feminine scream. He gestures towards the front door and notes, "You get to make the grand entrance, Dr. McCoy...." Everything all snaps together, and something else runs down James' face than blood. Tears. The body of his cousin was pushed away, and it thumped against the trailer's kitchen sink and fell to the ground with a loose, dead-weight thud. James took in a breath, tasting copper in his mouth and seeing his hands awash in red. The next thing Hank and Scott see is the very side of the trailer tearing open and James stumbling out, giving an incoherent bellow that might make the Hulk have a little empathy. Now he's lost everything, and his search has led him to this rather literal dead-end. He lost everyone. His big brother to the X-Men. His whole family and tribe to some mysterious malefactor he was so close to finding. The Hellions to some crazy bastard. All he had left was Ms. Frost, and she was kind of a bitch. He was losing it. His steps were leaving deep imprints, even cracks in the earth. His eyes were red with the blood of his family, and his long black hair was slick and sticky with the same. He looked up, through the red staining his superhuman vision. Saw Beast and Cyclops. It all came rushing back again. John. Everyone. Gone. And the X-Men let it happen, or didn't do anything to stop it. He said something, but it was in Apache. Then he charged Hank. Hank comes down the ramp of the black bird with Scott. "Yup... You've brought me to the set of Breaking Bad or is this Longmire? Look, I know I'm dying but I don't have to make meth to make ends..." Then is a meek voice that eeks out, "Meet." That's when he sees a bloody Proudstar rushing him. He decides not to find out if Nothing Stops the Juggerjim, bitch. Then takes off at charge towards Jimmy then at the last moment pushes off to do a gymnastic roll over Proudstar's head. "Good God..." Cyclops can't help but speak when he gets sight of James. "James, what the hell just hap-..." Well, that's not good. Mental note: Consider learning Apache. In the meantime, as Hank flips over James' head, Cyclops unleashes an optic blast, not directly at James, but rather at the ground immediately in front of his feet, seeking to throw him off-balance for a moment or two so they can try to sort this out. The problem with Proudstars is that James can fly. So when Hank leapt up, James ascended as well. He was too slow, though - he wouldn't be able to really 'hit' McCoy. What he can do though, is try to get a grip around one of Hank's ankles, or his funny underwear suit, and try to throw the Beast at Cyclops with another incoherent cry (or deliver an incredibly painful and embarrassing wedgie). Unfortunately for Scott, that well-timed optic blast hits the ground to no immediate effect on James, who is now airborne. Fortunately for Scott, those optic blasts can ricochet off angles the right way, and it does so, angling up to smash right into James' chest. Having no center of gravity because he was defying it, he spun through the air and landed in a heap on the ground, dust clouding up where he landed. The key flew from his hand when he was hit, landing with a jingle on the sand. He lay there on his belly, stunned from the surprise and shock of the attack, if not actually hurt. More dust was pushed up into the air as James exhaled sharply, a single word. "Dead." A beat. "They're all dead now." Anger, loss, hopelessness. James wanted to taste vengeance. Maddie has finally stopped screaming though, she was busy staring at the blood pumping neck until it seemed to slow...and for the most part, 'stop'. She hears some noise and turns toward the hole in the wall. Something was not...right. Maddie starts to head for the hole in the wall, unsteady. She stumbles out of it, eyes still wide with shock, almost dropping her purse. There is something important, and she's missing the detail. There is fighting...white on the ground. Key! Key! There is a slight smile on Maddie's bloody face. She remembered! A silly thing to be proud of in this moment, but she instictively heads for it. The answer. She's coming up behind James now, she will have to move past Hank however and she doesn't look quite 'right' in the head at this moment with the shock. Beast gets grabbed and thrown just about the time Scott's blast hits Jimmy. So with the extra help and now out of control. A furry mass of Hank goes flying behind James Proudstar, his limbs flailing and Hank letting out a sound that half yelp-half grunt as he hits the ground rolling. So that's how you make Beast not land on his feet. "Dead?" Cyclops looks towards the house, now spotting Maddie stumbling out, equally bloodstained. "Wait...-Madelyne-?" There's a notable touch of confusion to Cyclops' voice at that. Definitely was -not- expecting to see her here. Still, his attention turns back to the prone James, and he approaches cautiously, "James...what -happened-?" He refuses to assume that James literally pulped some guy. He might have the strength for it, but James' actions are those of someone who's traumatized, not someone in a homicidal frenzy. For once in his life, James felt paralyzed from his own weight. Everything was just crushing down on him right now. "Michael was the last one besides me. He's dead, now. I don't understand. I don't. I was so close to saving him, and avenging them. And he's gone, now. And..." He started mumbling again, back in Apache. If turned over onto his back, there'd be a hole in his shirt and a black mark against his chest, but he'd be undamaged by Cyclops' optic blast. There's nothing left. Nothing left to fight for. And then it hit him like a bolt from the blue. He stirred at last, and got to a sitting position. The blood on his face and arms and chest was now covered in sand, making a disgusting red mud. "I need to bury my cousin. He was..." He took a breath. "He was killed not five minutes ago handing me a clue to who killed our family, our tribe. I don't know how, he... his head just..." Beast struggles to stand up. He looks a bit dazed from hitting the ground head first. There's a slight groan from Hank as he's been knocked for perhaps the first time, speechless. He looks down at himself then starts to brush the dust off. He blinks a few times, "Oh my stars and garters, what happened? Maddie Pryor is that you? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" And that is when Beast gets to look up at a bloody Maddie as she wanders just past him. As James is lamenting, she falls to her knees near him, not responding to Scott right now other than, "Clue...clue...." She picks up the slightly bloody white paper with the key attached to it, hand shaking. "The answers." And she's really trying now to not cry. "Company...he was going to say the company's name, and then...and then...it was -terrible-. The information, it's all here." Maddie reaches out to tug at the sitting up James, holding out the card. "The company name, we need it. He said they were experimented on, he must have been too. An army for someone. Not us though, I swear James," she says. "But who is important too. Not just the company, but the one paying them must be stopped, to halt the spread of suffering." "Someone was trying to set you up for this murder, and wanted us to play lawman." Scott says rather calmly, walking over to the house and looking inside. While his expression doesn't waver in the least, he -does- turn considerably more pale. "God..." He shakes his head, turning back to the others and frowning, "Beast, I hate to ask this of you, but...can you see if you can find any indication of what exactly happened in there? It...it's not pretty." His voice is strained at the last. It's a horrific enough scene to even get to the normally-unflappable Scott, it seems. That having been done, he moves back to where Maddie and James are, crouching down next to the Apache. "We'll help you find them. We owe you that much at least. Probably more." Tentatively, he reaches to place a hand on James' shoulder. "You're -not- alone." James took the card, and opened it up to see what was inside. He put a hand up to touch Maddie's side, or so that she can just hold his meaty arm, while he looked in the envelope/package/thingy to find out what the secret was. When Scott put his hand on his shoulder, and explained, James froze. "Set up..." he said, his normally dark, swarthy skin turning a shade paler. "I don't know what's going to happen, but we should probably move, and fast." He looked at Scott, the lines in his face a road map of the pain he's currently going through. The words are a comfort, at the very least. Beast shakes his head, not saying no but trying to clear cob webs. He frowns, "Fine Cyclops. If you would get them somewhere and cleaned up. Also we're in the middle of no where but the authorities are on their way. I've seen Longmire." He frowns and heads toward the Blackbird, "I'll get my kits," He was not Grissom. It wouldn't be pretty, there would be no sunglasses and there would be no WHO music playing. But he sets to work. "The Blackbird's parked just over there." Scott inclines his head. "Once Beast finishes his scans, we'll all get out of here." He pauses, glancing around, alert for signs of further danger once James makes his warning. The card is small, barely more than a stiff folded piece of paper that the key was taped to. Inside is a number and name: 107 Graymore. It is likely an address. An address with a key..perhaps a house, a locker...who knows for sure yet, or even which city this address is located in. However, James will be the only one that actually knows. It was a name of a street in the town near the reservation. The YMCA had lockers that people rented annually there. Maddie nods, "Ye..yes...," least she is hoping there is someplace to clean up in the Blackbird. She struggles to her feet, though it works out better with James' help. She lets the young man lead, still in shock. It has been a very rough day for her and James both. James furrowed his brow, and he stood tall and straight, hair caked with sand and blood. "I know where this is." He looked at the card... and held fast onto it. He looked at Scott, determination in his dark brown eyes. "Maddie and me need to clean up with you guys. Then I need to ask some people for help. Thing is, Cyclops... the help I need may not be very pretty." "Too much has been taken from me... from everyone... for mercy. I want who's responsible to face justice. But it will be Apache justice. These acts are war on my people. And letting America's judicial justice system... instead of the justice my people deserve... it would dishonor them. So I can't ask you and your X-Men for help." He could ask Logan, but that's Logan. "That's the thing, James. You don't -have- to ask." Cyclops listens to James words, and nods his head, expression serious. "I understand. We won't get in your way." Which may seem a shocking thing to hear Cyclops say, but well, if he had the chance to out-and-out end Sinister once and for all...a foe no prison would hold and no law would likely touch...would he be able to hold back? Somehow he doubts it, and he feels that the situation may be much the same for James. Thankfully for Maddie, there is indeed a (very) small restroom with a washbasin aboard the Blackbird. It won't get her totally cleaned off, but she can at least cleanse her face and hands (As well as James should he choose). Meanwhile, Scott takes a few steps away, and keys his visor, blasting at the furrow from his first blast. After a moment, it becomes clear that he's blasting away a fair bit of earth to create a grave-site for James' cousin. No shallow grave for Mr. Whitecloud. Maddie is cleaning herself up, as much as she can, before she remembers to text someone on her cell phone - after cleaning off her purse too! A very expensive purse at that. "Sebastian will delay the police, he said he would handle it, to give us time to work." Good thinking, when she can finally think. She still appears shaken. "James? Are you sure about this..." Hank, while is not looking epic is whistling the CSI theme song. He's taking samples and running sensors and it's all tied into a device that looks like an Ipad. That's been Hankized. "I could use Abbey right now." He sighs, "I could use an Abbey anytime... and a Zeba." James was looking at the blood being washed off his hands in the X-Jet wash basin. He wondered how much more blood he'd find on them in the future. "Experimenting on my people. Making an army. Killing ALL of my people but me to make sure that dead men tell no tales. Whoever is behind this is making an army. I am already at war, Maddie. I am James Proudstar, Apache. I don't want to be a killer. But now I have no choice." He said this as he washed the blood from his hands, and looked at Maddie, stoic, almost serene. A warrior's countenance. A nod at that, as Maddie accepts the answer...for now. Maddie does find some wipes, and wets more towels and works to get what blood she can from her leather top, her shoes, her arms...basically...she works to make herself as presentable as possible as the Blackjet flies to the location in mind. Of course, it has to be a male that goes in with a key, but Maddie convinces James to let Scott do it, as James still has blood all over him and upsetting the locals would be a -bad- idea, and give warning to who they are going after. Dr. Hank McCoy would have verified there was a high tech explosive implanted in Michael Whitecloud's head. It did not seemed to be timed, or remotely accessed....the growing image is 'thought activated'. As the group pours over the material in Micheal Whitecloud's scape book, there are interviews, event recordings, articles, and so much more. There are long pages of scientific babble from some scientist. But the key is: Dr. Edwin Martynec and Arroyo Institute. There are experiment recordings even on the Apache people, where some missing died or were sent as 'soldiers' to their benefactor. So...there may be a few survivors potentially, but they are no longer Apache if they are. The address is in the documents, and Maddie says softly, sadly, "And this is our destination. For better or for worse, and end is near." She looks compassionately over at James. During all this time James has had the chance to wash relatively properly. Even splashing, scrubbing and wiping are enough to mostly clear out his hair and skin. That shirt is another matter, so he's deigning to do this next part bare from the waist up. It could even be said to be appropriate, as he was displaying the tattoo over his back of a Thunderbird - honoring his brother, and his people. Once they have their destination, James looked at Maddie. "I can't ask you to come with me on this. And the X-Men already agreed to stay out of my way. I don't want you hurt, Maddie." Beast turns over the information to James. He doesn't have any more to add. He's not happy at the situation at all. He not happy with what James is going to do. He'd not happy with what's done and he's not happy with Maddie being here. He's not sure he's happy with Scott either. So he's sitting in the co-pilot seat of the blackbird being quiet. "He's right. It might be best if you waited here." Scott notes to Madelyne, looking over towards Hank, "I'm sure Dr. McCoy wouldn't mind keeping you company here on the Blackbird." He glances over to his blue-furred friend, "I'll pipe up on the comm if we need backup?" He adds, "It's up to you." He won't make Hank go along with this. He won't even ask him to. Scott said he wouldn't get in James' way and he meant it. Though that doesn't mean he might not offer an alternative path if the opportunity arises. Maddie shakes her head, "I cannot. I made a promise James. I would be at your side through this, as your friend and ally. I take my promises very seriously," her tone apologetic toward Scott. But the green eyes she turns toward James are serious. "I am also there to remind you, that you have a future James. Stopping here...it is an injustice to the lives wasted and your loved ones lost. You will need to step forward after this, and not fall." It is honestly a great concern for Maddie. This has been an obsession for James, something that has haunted him, dogged at his heels for long enough to cloud his judgment. "I will not get hurt." And then she smiles softly, "I know you will protect me. And I will not turn away from my friend, no matter what," reaching out to pat James' arm gently and compassionately. She is perhaps stronger than she seems. Maddie then turns her eyes toward Hank, her gaze compassionate. "I am sorry for this, Dr. McCoy," her tone sincere. Hearing this, James couldn't help but give a little smile, reassured. "I can't stop either of you." And now Maddie is a liability. He has to protect her. But she promised. He made a promise, too, though. He wasn't going to argue. "Well..." He looked at the address once again. "I can't ask you to take me there. I can fly there, myself." Beast nods, "Cyclops, as a Physician. I refute the idea of murder. Though I will be here to assist my friend. " Maddie says gently, "We understand Dr. McCoy, I feel much the same. Scott...actually, could you just stand-by as backup?" She rises to her feet to walk over to Scott, looking up into his face. So like Jean's! And yet...different too. "I think James needs some freedom in this. But if you could drop us off and be nearby, I would greatly appreciate it." And that...is what happens... With the X-Men acting as potential back-up, Maddie moves with James as the two exit via the ramp of the Blackbird. It is a little bit of a walk, but not too much to the research facility. Arroyo Institute is bland, the only thing exciting about it is it is sorta shaped like an oval longhouse. It is silvery or white, depending how one looks at it. Security seems, lax...but that is to keep people out. They are in reality much more interested in keeping people -in-. Even with blood on her fabric pants, purse over one shoulder, she strides confidently toward one very confused security guard. "Pardon me. My car broke the road a bit. I was wondering if I could use your phone?" Her pitch and body language is perfect...techniques she never used on James. It's enough to make the security guard actually pause rather than stare at James Proudstar - though he is much larger and much more intimidating. James Proudstar was big and able to grab a shirt sized for Hank. It was still tight. He said nothing; he was going to let the White Queen do the talking. As well she should. He'd managed to clean up pretty good. Maddie actually manages to get the wired phone from the guard, and he lets her in close...to close...cause...WHACK! Yes, she just beamed the guy in the head with the phone...the entire phone...it got unblocked from the wall for her to manage it. "Alright," she says a little breathlessly as she steps over the groaning guard that soon quiets, "That's my part of the job." She looks over the security stuff in the little building, and clicks to open the internal gate (the external one could just be stepped over). She's shaking slightly, and smiles a little wobbly at James. This is not her usual style, and the way she through her body behind that phone? Effective, but she doesn't have any fighting experience what-so-ever. Proudstars eyes went wide in surprise when he saw Maddie swing the whole phone at the guard and brought him down. "Take his keys and cards and stuff," James suggested. He smiled back - not so wobbly. She needed her rock, after all. As she was helping him out, he was helping her out. Maddie nods, brushing her still damp hair back from her face - she got what she could out blood wise - and searches the guard. She grabs the items and moves to follow you, fidgeting with them. She left the gun behind. She wouldn't know how to use it anyway! "Alright. A badge ID, it looks thick, like those security badges we have at Internal Medicine," she advises. That's the company she 'inherited'. "And here is a piece of paper with numbers on, it doesn't look like a phone number. It's bad security for a security guard that writes down security codes...but...maybe we will get lucky," she suggests. Maddie is speaking a little fast. James Proudstar can process that information. At least, he can pick apart her words with how damn good his hearing is. He headed onward, gesturing that she stay behind him. He did not draw his knives. With hope, he wouldn't have to use them. We'll see what happens. Luckily main entrance only needs a key card to be swiped over the readers. When the door slides open, James and Maddie can enter. The strange things about the place, is once the foyer is gotten through, it appears to be a 'lab'...a large one, with lots of 'cells'. Across the lab is working with one man tied down a human scientist...least one thinks he is human. He wipes his head about. There are other scientists, two others in total...that drop their things and race toward a back room, while the one that noticed the duo first... "Well, well...volunteers?" The man sneers. "What brings you two here?" Him. "Doctor" Edwin Martynec. The butcher of Camp Verde. James' muscles tensed. Veins bulged. But he held his fury in check... for the moment. "Volunteers? I'm giving your staff one chance," he said, raising his voice as they ran, "to start deactivating and burning all of their work here, or I'm coming for them, too. But you." He lowered his head a little, eyes still on Dr. Martynec, glowering in a slowly simmering rage, "You... monster. I'm volunteering for an experiment. I want to see how long you keep functioning while I make you watch your heart take it's last beats in my hand. For every single life you took. For every soul you crushed in your experiments. You have a debt to pay, and for my people, I have come to collect." The man actually laughs, "Oh? Are you one that was 'away'. I've been working on catching you 'strays'. I thought I got you all, but thanks for saving me the trouble." The scientist starts to move, his body growing, becoming more hairy. His nose becomes a snout, and his clawed paw reaches out to push a red button. The cell doors start to open and coming out are 'physically improved' soldiers. Only a handful at most...appear to look like people James might have once known. They seem to snarl and start to race toward James and Maddie, without even a call to attack! Maddie shivers and stumbles back, moving to hide behind James without argument! "Stay low," James whispered, as he bent down a little, hands balling into fists. He was not afraid. "If you still have minds, you still have hearts, I say please stand down. We don't have to do this," he said to the incoming soldiers. Unfortunately they were likely no longer human... or mutant. They came on the offensive, and James was on the defensive. But he was an excellent fighter - he would block attacks and counter with brutal, but effective assaults. Focusing strictly on unarmed strikes, knee thrusts, even headbutts. He would try to break limbs if he had to - a fighter with useless limbs cannot fight. The blood splatters from broken noses and teeth, cracks are heard as arms and legs break, and...they don't break easy. James cannot hold back like he normally can without being utterly buried. Maddie shivers, but doesn't turn away as she watches James' actions, her innocent green eyes wide. It is madness itself, the soldiers fighting without care of life or limb, even trying to bite James to get to him! They aren't weak either, with enhanced strength and durability. The evil scientist laughs, "You developed powers, didn't you? You would certainly be worth the 'experiment'. He would be -pleased- to have you in his army." The roar of the mad soldiers echos in the lab, but Maddie cries above it, "Why are you doing this?! Who are you doing it for?!" There are tears in her eyes that do not fall. Dr. Martynec cackles, "Who?! The successor and true ruler of the world! Honestly, I could care less about that, I just do it for the money and sadistic satisfaction," he growls and sneers out. "Kill them my test subjects! Prove your worth!" It wasn't often that James really had to work, let alone let loose. He had to be very careful - a stray motion could knock Maddie silly, or worse. He was focusing mostly on protecting her. He grabbed one incoming arm and SQUEEZED, fingers digging in with enough pressure to crumble concrete and warp tank armor. The incoming arm snapped and tore. He continued fighting off opponents, his offensive capabilities stepped up. His superhuman agility and reflexes made him a blur, twisting, grabbing, snapping and striking the enemies and knocking them away time and time again. He hasn't yet begun sweating, even through this effort. "I will not bend to your will, you monster!" James shouted at Martynec. "I'm nobody's pawn!" "But you are someone's! Everyone is, it just matters if you make a profit from it. Even the so-called leaders are enslaved to something." But Dr. Martynec makes a growling laugh, "And what of her? Inner Circle, isn't she? The precious new White Queen, especially cared for by -Sebastian- -Shaw-. Are you two broken up again little Maddie Pryor? Oh...I know you little Maddie....but you....you are different. I should know who you are...John, right?" He mistakes James for his older brother. The sounds of combat, the screams of pain and rage. Maddie pales. "You are cruel...," the words whispered and lost in the madness. One of the monster soldiers is trying to crawl toward Maddie to get at her. James stepped in - quite literally, shoving his boot heel in-between the monster's shoulder blades, with enough force to have that spine snap in a few places. He shot a glare at Martynec. "I come on behalf of him. On behalf of Maria and Neal. I'm James Proudstar," he said proudly, "and I'm going to avenge every Apache you killed or twisted!" He sure seems to like to vent by monologue while hurting the hell out of his enemies. Dr. Martynec declares, "The wimp?! The one that chased over his big brother idolizing him? Did he die? Ah...how disappointing. Then again, the Apaches have been a -BIG- disappointment," he growls. Maddie winces at the snapping of the spine and the vicious words. She...can't handle it anymore. Opening her purse, her hand shakes violently, but she pulls out the inhaler, puts it to her mouth, and...breathes in. James is busy holding off the soldiers which seem to be more nervous than he likely suspected and some of it is just the fact they keep getting back up unless completely disabled! Though suddenly there is a seeming shockwave around James that pushes the twisted and mindless soldiers back. Maddie is still behind James, but her hair seems to float and weave about her face, eyes with a seeming golden glow to the pupils. Her toes hover just an inch or two off the ground as her palm faces the soldiers. "Enough," her voice having hardened, her eyes narrowing. "Enough....there is no remorse in your mind, only the sadistic pleasure of causing physical and emotional pain." Her voice almost...seems to echo, as if said out loud and inside one's head. "Carry out your duty James Proudstar, Apache warrior. The waste from the sub-standard work of Edwin Martynec," dropping the doctor part, "will not interfere." There is power in that voice, perhaps dark power, but it is on James' side...a power though he may have felt with her voice called for him and the book burned hotly in his arm. "I was never a wimp when I had courage," James retorted. "And you'll see our strength, you slime. And I-" FWOOM! Suddenly, Madelyne was floating, her hair floating as if in water, and speaking like something out of a sci-fi movie. This surprised him. He had to stop, looking at her, surprised, perhaps even afraid. But with her words, he was bolstered. In a flash, his knives were drawn, blades forward. He then leapt at Martynec, the man responsible for so much bloodshed, so much loss. A man about to face Apache justice. As he leapt, he cried a single word. A battlecry. "HOKAHEY!!!" And wariness from the Doctor. But the werewolf is not about to lay down and die! He roars out a horriable sound and with one giant step he then leaps toward James, to clash at him half way across that expansive lab. Claws moving to slice and block the knives, his long teeth moving to try and rip flesh. His movements are inhumanly quick and strong, his endurance stronger than most of the foes James has faced before. He is unpredictable and feral in his attacks as well, quickly to dodge and quicker to leap. In the meantime, the White Queen keeps her promise, her eyes slowly closing as her head tilts back. An audible breath coming from her as suddenly bodies are being thrown against each other in a whirlwind, with more than a couple of tons of force behind it. The White Queen does not acknowledge the humanity of these creatures, and merely works to distract them and snuff their lives out. This leaves James the ability to concentrate on a life or death battle, with his people's pride and honor on the line. Warpath has faced wild beasts before. Mostly big cats and he's wrestled a bear or two. But the werewolf Martynec was incredibly strong, and the two thumped together. The two were in close as Edwin's claws and teeth shredded James' (well, really Hank's) shirt. They were already in close. James could take missiles, tank shells, anti-tank shells and pummeling from the Juggernaut and at most end up bruised. He could likely withstand the savage attacks of the doctor. Because they were in so close, James threw his arms out, trying to hold Edwin in between both of his arms as he drew them back, trying to drive both of those serrated Vibranium knives into the doctor's kidneys, giving another shout that matched the doctor's. Blood pours, and the werewolf doctor claws at Warpath's back, his legs raising to slash downward with his feet claws at Warpath's legs. He fights viciously, and savagely in those close quarters. The wiry body twists and lashes out, to get free of James' hold. He is not going to go down without a fight! And the quiet surrounding the vicious battle is starting to grow as nearly mindless life after life is snuffed out. around the duo. Those claws do a number on Jimmy's shirt and perhaps the first layer of his nigh-invulnerable hide. But the knives were in deep, and James began to do something unpleasant. He started to move the knives back and forth, pulling them upward. He was SAWING up the doctor's back, using the serrated portion to saw through meat and skin, and into the rib cage. The death takes time...as it takes all of Warpath's strength and durability to do this while he begins to lose another layer of flesh...and another...not so deep it will cause terrible damage, but enough it will take weeks to heal away complete. Damage....Warpath likely never experienced since the awakening of his gifts. Still.... As the death throes of the evil doctor is finally spent, the body will become heavy in James' bloody arms and hands. There is...silence. When James finally turns around, there is Maddie, floating that inch or two off the ground with her floating hair...some blood having re-splattered over her during this incident that it drips from one cheek. She watches James intensely, having watched the very life drain out of the werewolf in his last seconds. All around them is death and...silence. The issue here, is James is not finished. "Look away, Maddie. You're not going to want to see this part." The next parts were even a little too gruesome to describe in detail. Suffice it to say, James scalped Edwin, and carved out his heart. To bring to Camp Verde, to burn at the mass grave of his people, and let the smoke reach heaven so the spirits of the fallen will know justice has been done. Strange though, Maddie doesn't look away while she patiently waits for James to finish. Though by the time he is done, there are tears that fall down her cheeks even in her 'high' state. Only when James has his trophies to offer to the angry spirits, does she float forward. Not seeming to mind the blood or gore, she reaches out to caress his cheeks. "James," she breathes. "This is only the beginning. You cannot stop here. Too much injustice survives in this dark world. You must save it from itself." Her pupils still have a slight golden glow to them, but it is faded. "Will you listen to the cries of the dead and be their dark avenger? The restless spirits are countless, the task thankless, but they need a hero more than anything." Waprath furrowed his brow. He looked up at Maddie, as she touched his cheek. He looked... confused. Perhaps a little pained. "I..." This was only the beginning? "I need to go back, first." To Camp Verde. To finish his mission. "And I need some time to... to grieve, properly." He's been on this road for so long... "I, I'll let you know. Okay?" He was enormous, his hands covered in blood, holding a mess of fur and blood, and a neatly cut out heart. And he felt so small. "Whatever happens, Maddie, we need to go. You go back to the X-Men. I need to go back... Home." He said that word with a sigh. Maddie studies your face, tears still slipping from her eyes to create lines upon her cheeks. But she smiles softly. "I have faith in you James Proudstar, Apache warrior. I know you will do the right thing. Grieve and be at peace with what must be done." There is a gentleness to her darkness, before she lifts up to warp her arms about your neck and bury her face against your cheek, seeming to almost nuzzle it. "You are so beautiful, do not stay broken my sweet James." And when the White Queen starts to pull back, a hand slides to cup your cheek and with a slight tilt of her face she gives you a kiss. The kiss lingers a bit, a firm expression of support. And when Maddie whispers, her lips gently brush your own, "For luck, my Apache warrior." Once James Proudstar is gone, Maddie Pryor looks about this 'little' project. She heads over to the computers and starts and upload to transfer information to the Inner Circle. With that completed, she heads over to the break boxes and other control areas. She starts to create her damage. Within just a few short minutes, the place is ablaze and Maddie moves through it with her TK to start ripping down support beams. As exhaustion starts to hit her, Maddie stumbles, and catches herself on the main entrance as blood runs from one nostril. There is someone calling her name, it sounds like Scott. "Scott!" She moves to reach out, but her eyes are already closing and she is pitching forward. It is actually Beast that catches her. James is long gone, and Maddie is alone in the care of the X-Men until returned to New York City.